Revenge Is Sweet
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: Lauren and Jessica have been cruel to everyone. Its time for everyone to get their revange.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Sequel to April Fools for the Fool. I don't own anything here. Which is pretty obvious to anyone reading so yeah I figure no need for a disclaimer.

Ch 1

Sitting in the cafeteria away from all the people I first met in this school was kind of odd. I met Edward and then it seemed like half of the school hated me. Well more like Lauren and Jessica seemed to hate me. It wasn't fair, I really thought that it would be easy having friends on both sides, but Jessica wanted gossip to spread. Oh well, at least I had Angela, Ben, and Mike. I was kind of hoping that our prank a couple of months ago would have gotten him to leave us alone, but it seems with Emmett and Rosalie gone to college he's grown more of a backbone.

"Hey Bella, you think Charlie would let you stay over at our house tonight for a sleep over?" Alice asks, although she probably already knows the answer to that one. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure we can ask," I reply, playing along. We haven't let Angela and Ben into the family secret, and its better if they don't know. I felt bad that I had a secret from them since they are the only two that have really stuck around.

" Hey Angela you want to come over too?" Alice extends the invitation but I'm not sure how Angela will reply. I look at Jasper, whose sitting next to Alice, he seems as clueless as I feel.

"I will have to check with my parents but I'm sure that they will be fine with it," Angela replies in her soft voice. I was sure that she was as surprised as I was but she wasn't letting it on. I guess now she knows that she is in some way a part of our group.

"You can come too Ben, if you would like," Jasper brought in quickly. I have no idea what's going on with the Cullen's right now but I could see that it was going to be interesting.

"Sure just let me check with my folks," Ben replied, not hiding his bewildered expression as well as his girlfriend. Lunch was pretty quiet after that. Edward and I went to our next class together hoping to keep Mike out of the picture but he was being his annoying self. He kept bringing up the topic at lunch about Ben and Angela coming over but I just avoided him and let Edward talk to him. I'm not sure what he told him but it seemed to work since Mike didn't bother us for a while.

School went by fast today. Probably because every minute I spend with Edward seems to speed up the day. Alice took me home today and asked Charlie if it would be okay for me to spend the day with her, Rosalie, and Angela. She didn't tell Charlie about the guys that were going to be there. Emmett and Rosalie are taking online courses at the moment .Or at least that's what the story is.

When we showed up at the Cullen house there were two extra cars there. So it looked like we were having extra company, I wonder how Jasper was handling all of this. As Alice and I walked in we noticed Angela and Ben sitting talking with Esme and Carlisle. Neither of them seemed to be overly charmed by the couple. I remember when I first met them I felt like I was meeting Snow White and a her prince. It was so strange to be here watching some other human be introduced to us. Well their not being introduced really since they won't know our secret.

"So what do you think of the house?" Esme asked in her melodious voice. Angela answered, with Ben's arm around her shoulders. They really seemed at home here.

"Angela, Ben what are you guys doing downstairs? Let's go upstairs and plan us a disaster," Alice says in her overly excited voice. I really don't think she has a different one. She is usually bouncy and happy no matter what is going on. Angela and Ben excuse themselves and we all head upstairs. All the Cullen's have pretty much gotten used to having me over. Its like a second home, with a second family.

Everyone was already in Edward's room, we decided to make our planning there. We wanted to get both Jessica and Lauren in one shot. This was going to end up even better than the Mike episode. I wonder how Edward and Jasper feel about it. Even worse, how are Alice and I supposed to handle it?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Ch2

Edward and I stayed up most of the night in his room. I know we said it would be a sleepover but things ended up changing. Emmett and Rosalie left to their room after the planning was done. Alice made us do some stupid sleepover things and at the end of it everyone just wanted to go to bed. Tomorrow we would have school and start our plan.

Ben and Angela seemed to understand the fact that almost everyone in the family was dating one another. They didn't seem to think that it was weird or anything. Just shrugged their shoulders and let it go.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with tomorrow?" Edward asked as he lay down next to me. I'm so used to being around him now that it's hard when I go home, even for a little while, without him. Charlie is understanding about everything. Well on occasion he still seems to think that I should give Jacob another chance.

"I can handle it, it's for a prank, it's not like your really saying or doing those things," I reply, thinking about the Mike Newton prank. He still can't look at me without getting glossy eyed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in closer. This was home.

"So what are we going to be talking about tonight?" Edward asks with his crooked smile that I love so much. Every night we have made a habit of picking a topic to talk about until I fall asleep. I wish Edward could dream too.

"When are you going to change me," I ask in a small voice, The end of high school is coming and I really just want to be changed and spend the rest of my days with Edward. It would be that simple. Well in my mind it would be very simple, Edward seems to have a different way of looking at it.

"Well as soon as you accept my condition," Edward replies in his kind of worried and annoyed voice. I think this topic is where he wishes he could read my mind more then others.

"What if I've been thinking about it and I'm ready?" I manage to say without stuttering. Even though on the inside my heart was pounding and my hands were sweaty. I snuggled closer to Edward so he wouldn't be able to look at my expression.

Edward just stayed quiet for a while. I don't think I could have said anything if I wanted to. I just stayed glued to his side listening to his breathing. I wondered what would happen, the seconds seemed to go by slowly.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, his voice so quiet that I had to wonder if I heard him. I nodded my head, staying in my position. I wasn't surprised when I felt his cool finger underneath my chin nudging my chin up to look at him. I stared at him for the longest time before anyone said anything.

"I'm ready," I say again this time in as quiet a voice as he used. Edward just hugged me to himself and we said nothing more about it.

I woke up without remembering if I had a dream or not. By the look on Edward's face I had, had one. I blushed more then once. Emmett kept saying stupid things and than I would trip. I wasn't ready for the car ride, but sitting with Edward next to me, as we traveled at crazy speeds, I felt ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Don't worry I wasn't planning on taking another super long break. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything here so yeah.

****

Ch3

This was going to be a very good show for everyone in the school. Everyone knows that Jessica and Lauren have been friends for a long time and often speak behind each others back. But how often did you get to witness and hear every word that they were saying? Never.

Edward and Jasper had the hard part but it was going to be worth it. Alice and I just had to keep cool and pretend to be ignorant to what was going around.

Edward walked into first block with me. I was kind of worried about what was going to happen, I have always been a horrible actress but I was willing to make it work for the prank. It took all my willpower to walk in front of Edward to our seats. I turned around and smiled him pretending not to notice his eyes.****

EDWARDS POV

I wish they had chosen someone else for this role. I hated having to look at anyone other then Bella but those stupid bimbos had to like Jasper and I. Oh well, Alice said this would work and the whole school would get quite a show. Angela and Ben seemed oblivious to Alice's skill even though she "spaced" three times in front of them.

I walked into class behind Bella and hid all the hatred as best I could and looked over at Jessica. She always watches us and I knew what I had to do. I looked deep into her eyes and then winked. Her mind went into overdrive and her eyes glazed over.

Bella turned around and I focused my eyes on her. I couldn't help but notice the sad tint in her eyes. Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to this.

**Bella you know I don't care about her**

I wrote out on a piece of paper and I handed it to her with vampire speed.

She looked at her desk and I noticed her little fidget at realizing that I passed a note without her even noticing. She wrote back and put it on the edge of her desk. She looked over at me and I noticed that she wanted me to take the note at vampire speed. I noticed that no one was paying any attention to us. I took the note

I know don't worry it will be worth it

I wasn't sure what to make of it. But I looked at her and noticed that she was smiling at me.

**We will talk tonight okay?**

I asked not wanting to seem to bossy. I felt horrible it as it was. She picked up the note not as surprised that it just seemed to appear at her desk. She looked over at me a nodded and gave me a real smile. I smiled back and went back to paying attention to the class.

After two hours of just sitting there staring at the teacher I started to listen to Jessica's thoughts and most of them centered around my wink earlier. I stared at her for a while trying to see if she would notice my stare and she did. Her eyes met mine and I heard her heart pick up speed but her face didn't blush like Bella's. I wish I was staring at Bella, she was so adorable and innocent. I smiled at Jessica's direction and she smiled back. Her thoughts jumped to the right conclusions and I was ashamed for her. She pretended to be Bella's friend and then looks at me without shame. Bella would never do that to a person. Thinking this through helped me feel less guilty about what we were planning on doing.

I noticed Jessica's thoughts had turned slightly dirtier and I couldn't help but use that to my advantage. I looked up at her, my eyes smoldering and watched her lose her breath. It was a trick I noticed as soon as Bella pointed it out to me. I noticed Bella looking at me and I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. I noticed another note on the edge of her desk. I picked it up at vampire speed again.

You know your going to have to make it look like your checking her out while looking at me at the same time

I read her note in shock.

I never thought that she would actually be so willing to help me out with this. But I could see that she now hated Jessica even more. As if my Bella could hate anyone, I guess she just doesn't like how Jessica can flirt with a taken guy.

I smiled at her and noticed that her eyes were laughing, I looked over in the direction that she was watching and saw that Jessica had thrown a note at another classmate and was trying to tell him to pass it back.

The note eventually found its way to me. I opened it only to find myself speechless. She had the nerve to ask me out on a date. I looked at Bella and saw that she had read what the note said as well. Her eyes met mine and she just nodded her head. I wrote back to say that I would meet her at the place and at the time that she had listed. I wondered if it would be so easy to get her to spill her heart out to me. But I knew it wouldn't be a problem, her thoughts were thinking off all the things she wanted me to do for her but I knew that one simple question would make her want to tell me everything.

****

JASPERS POV

What was I thinking? Alice is going to owe me big time for this stunt. I can't believe I gave in again. That little pixie is just to adorable to say no too.

I don't have a class with Lauren so this little prank it going to take everything I hate to pull off. I walk by her in the halls everyday and today I was going to make this work. I noticed her down the hall and planned it out so that I would bump into her.

I walked right in front of her and before I could stop myself I let our shoulders bump. Her books scattered around.

"I'm sorry would you like some help?" I asked politely helping her get her books. I used my ability to manipulate emotions to get a read of what her emotions were like. I could sense some embarrassment but over all she seemed to be too dazed to realize it.

I picked up most of her books and handed them back to her. Still not getting a reply for her. But I could tell that her emotions were haywire. I decided to roll with what I had.

" Would you mind if I bought you lunch today to apologize?" I asked sounding flirty without over doing it.

"What about Alice, your girlfriend?" she asked. I had already thought about this lie many times. Alice was the one that told me what I should say.

"Well the truth is that she isn't very interested in being with me anymore," I manage to lie looking sincere the whole time. I knew that this would ruin our reputations more but it would be worth it.

"Oh I'm sorry of course I will have lunch with you," Lauren replied. I knew that it would be impossible to keep my face completely emotionless but being so close to her made me want to gag. She was over perfumed and I could see all of the makeup that she has used. Its way too much looked like someone forced her head in frosting and this was the after effect.

We walked to lunch together I tried to act like I didn't notice all the smug looks she was throwing around. We made small talk but as we reached the doors I wondered if I could be able to go through wit this.

Lunch was fairly simple. Lauren pretty much told me everything I wanted to hear. I had myself wired this morning so all of her confessions and stories were caught on tape. I had to wonder how Edward was doing but there was no way to talk to him without looking suspicious.

I ran home as soon as I could get away from Lauren to find Alice waiting for me in our room.

****

BELLA POV

I spent most of the day next to Edward trying to act as if I didn't notice the advances that Jessica was making. It hurt to watch another women throw herself at my Edward and watching him react like that. I felt more insecure than ever.

But this would help teach every girl not to touch my Edward. I was worried about how the rumors would fly after today but Alice had seen into the future and told me that everything would blow over in about a week.

I sat at home waiting for Edward to come through my window. He had left home and then I assume that he went "out" with Jessica.

A breeze went through the room and I noticed that there was someone else in the room with me. Before I could panic I felt Edward's arms around my waist and I was happy.

"So how was your "date"?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. I moved myself to the side so that I could look at him and lay down on my bed. He kept one arm around my waist but stayed sitting upright.

"I got all the information and it made her sound even worse," I noticed his hands running up and down my side as we talked. The conversation went all over the place and I found myself drifting off to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Edward's lips against my ears whispering "I love you."

The next morning during first hour we heard the loud speaker crackling. Usually that means an announcement but this time I could distinctly hear Jessica's voice going on and on about Lauren's morning secrets and that she drools while doodling Edward's name all over her books. The humiliation continued for about 20 minutes. The whole class was laughing and no one could be calmed down. In the next hour we heard the same crackling and this time the whole school heard Lauren's complains about Jessica. Those were priceless. Jessica seems to have an unhealthy addiction when it came to anything that Edward has touched. We even heard about the time that she was at a sleepover and Lauren found her diary. This recording was shorter but it was worth way more.

No one knew how the tape's started playing or how come none of the teachers would get into the principals office. The tapes were played every day thanks to Emmett and Rosalie.

Lunch was spectacular Lauren and Jessica had their face off. One that would be remembered for a long time.

Jessica walked up to Lauren and dumped all her food over here and then everyone saw an opportunity to throw food at them. By the end of lunch both girls were dirty and looked like they had fallen into a dumpster and just came out. That wasn't the end to their humiliation every class someone would find a way to replay a line from the speakers and somehow random gifts would appear on there desks.

One of the best ones was on Jessica's desk there was an Edward teddy bear. It looked just like him. Alice couldn't resist and spent a whole night making it. The whole class watched Jessica stutter and try to reply to all the sarcastic comments as if they were nothing. It was the prank to be remembered and feared. Everything blew over after a week like Alice predicted but the prank was still in people's minds. Already planning the next strike.


End file.
